Tonight Then
by Voimoi
Summary: ... A haughty grin spread across Steel's face and he pressed his forehead to her's. Everything that was there a second ago was gone, like it had never existed. 'Tonight, then.' he whispered, and kissed her squarely on the lips... This is a one-shot. If I get good enough reviews I will definitely do some more to it though.


**Author's notes: This is a little piece of a Hunger Games story friend of mine and I have started writing. The story is a kind of 'what if' scenario we came up with. Our idea is 'what if Katniss had died early on in the rebellion on the rebels lost'. We skipped about 24 years ahead to the 25th anniversary of when Katniss first became known. We don't know what will really happen other than there possible being a 3rd rebellion.**  
**This snip is a bit I'd written when we first came up with the idea nearly 3 years ago. I found a copy of it and have started editing it. It is only my second draft so... Bare with me! Your opinions would be very nice.**  
**Also, I apologize for any stupid mistakes. I typed this on my iPhone.**  
**Thank and sorry for the rambling.**

Steel stooped as he went through the tiny entrance to the dim cave. His tall, well-built form block out most of the harsh sunlight that had been pouring in from outside for a moment. The low roof forced him to remain bent even after he had cleared the cave's jagged jaw.  
The tribute's cruel, grey eyes scanned the enclosure. It did not take long for his gaze to fall upon what he had been looking for. Flicker was sitting with her back toasted Steel. If she was aware of his presence, the girl did not show it. She sat the, still as could be, her eyes locked on the wall opposite the opening he just came in.  
Even covered in dirt and grime, he found her attractive, with long, fiery-red hair, sharp, lively green eyes and a small, slender frame, Steel found the he enjoyed looking at her. What made her more interesting to him was her spirit, her determination and her courage. Flicker, he though, would have had a good Career if she had grown up in the correct District. Much better than his idiot of a sister. That was his opinion, anyway.  
Knowing that he had more important things to do than simply watch the girl he decided it was time to alert her of his presence. It was time to put his plan in action. Most likely, she probably already he was here. She was probably ignoring him, hoping he'd go away.  
Though he and her were not exactly friendly-indeed he was probably one of her least favorite people in the arena at the moment, the Career knew very well that she had feeling for him. This was a weakness. A weakness he was about to exploit.  
Silently, he walked to her, then knelt just a few inches behind to her left.  
'Hello sweetheart,' he whispered, leaning in so that his lips brushed ticklishly against her slightly sunburned ear as he spoke.  
Startled, Flicker jerked away to her right. As she did so she lost balance and her hands flew out behind her to keep her from falling backwards.  
Steel chuckled and stood, offering her a hand once he was on his feet. The female tributes eyed the hand warily, as if it might strike out any second to harm her. The gesture was slightly out of character for the boy, **(or man... I dunno what to put. He is 17 and I cannot decide... Help?)** normally he didn't bother being polite. Right now, however, he needed to be as charming as he could be.  
Flicker did not accept his offer. Instead, she uncrossed her legs and stood on her own accord.  
'Hi Steel.' The girl muttered, her voice slightly shaken. Steel dropped his outstretched hand and gave her his version of a friendly smile. It didn't turn out as he wished, however, as it looked more like a smirk. Flicker did not respond. Instead, she turned to leave. Steel grabbed her elbow.  
'Flicker...' he said, softly. She ignored him and attempted to twist her arm free.  
To get a better grip on her, Steel slid his hand down to her slender wrist.  
'Flicker,' he repeated, this time more sternly.  
'Let me go!' she whimpered, still trying to wrench herself free of his vice.  
'Flicker!' he snapped, yanking her by the wrist and causing her to take a few involuntary steps towards him.  
'Relax. I'm not going to hurt you,' the Career added in a much more soothing voice. As he was speaking, he gently caressed the girls cheek. She flinched but stopped struggling. '  
Come.'  
Still holding her, Steel lead the District 3 girl into the deeper recesses of the cavern. He lead her along several twisting turns before finally stopping and freeing her. The pair was in a dark, interment chamber that smelt faintly of ammonia and was way out of earshot of the other Careers..  
'Why have you brought me here?' Flicker asked hesitantly.  
The boy ignored her question. 'Sit.' He commanded and, though with a hint of uncertainty, she did.  
Steel sat cross legged opposite her. They were so close their knees touched and he could just about make out her fine features.  
'Why are we here?' Flicker asked, this time more forcefully. Steel smiled, his teeth flashing in the dark, and leaned in closer to her.  
'You see, Flicker, I thought it was about time you earned your keep here. The others all agree.' she looked puzzled, but he ignored her bewilderment and continued. 'I have a slight issue I need to have taken care of. It is something that has been bothering me for quite some time now. It is something I would have taken care of had I been able to, unfortunately I am not able to.'  
'I don't understand.' Again, her ignored her.  
'This issue happens to be my sister, Shimmer. She is a threat to us all and needs removing.  
'What does this have to do with me?'  
'Really, sweetheart, for someone so clever you can be quite slow sometimes. I need you to remove her. To kill her.'  
Flicker's jaw dropped at this. She blinked several times before she managed to spit out, 'What! Why can't you do it?' 'Because! As much as I'd like to... I made a promise to my father. I told him that I would not kill my sister!' Steel snarled. 'It was a stupid promise. I regret making it but there is nothing I can do about it. 'W-why me?' the female tribute stammered.  
'Because, Granite is an idiot and Aurora is, not only an idiot, but has gotten far to close to my sibling. Besides, what a better way to prove to me that you have what it takes to be one of us?'  
'Wouldn't you still be killing her, in a way?'  
'No. You will. I only planned it.'  
She said nothing.  
'Now,' Steel leaned forward even more. He could now feel her warm breath on his skin. 'What do you say?' he asked in a low, seductive tone.  
'I-I don't know...' Flicker mutter, her voice barely audible.  
'Come ON!' the Career hissed, his eyes narrowing to hostile slits. The girl winced but remained silent.  
For several seconds, it remained quiet, finally, though, Steel spoke. 'Flicker, please, I need you.' The change in mood was so sudden, the girl's eyes widened in surprise. The way he spoke was unlike anyway she had ever heard him speak. There were no harsh angry notes and, though he spoke softly, there was no seductive hints in his voice. He sounded desperate, even helpless, more like a lost little boy and less like the blood-thirsty teenager he was. It was hard to believe he was asking her to kill his sister.  
'Please. Help me.'  
Flicker gave in. 'I... Alright. I will.'  
A haughty grin spread across Steel's face and he pressed his forehead to her's.  
Everything that was there a second ago was gone, like it had never existed.  
'Tonight, then.' he whispered, and kissed her squarely on the lips.


End file.
